


The Best Friend Thirst Ever Had

by zetsubonna



Series: Caquelon [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>darkly-stark requested: Can we pretty please see a continuation of the skinny, dominant Steve?</p><p>And an anon also asked:  Top/Dom 1940s Stevie and bottom Bucky and Dirty-talking and the idea of Bucky coming home after a date and telling Steve all the things he wanted to do to that girl while Steve mercilessly reams him~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Friend Thirst Ever Had

“Stevie?” Bucky slipped his head in the door, looking across the dark living room. “You up, doll?”

“Ain’t neither of those my name,” Steve said from the bedroom. “Wash the cigarettes out of your hair if you’re going to start in with all that.”

“Brought you a Coke,” Bucky said, locking the door behind him as he came into the room.

“Put it in the ice box,” Steve grumped.

Quarter of an hour later, Bucky slipped under the sheet, his teeth freshly brushed, kissing Steve’s shoulder. “Hey.”

“Mm. How was your girl?” Steve asked, tilting his head back to look down his nose at Bucky. “Which one was it this time?”

“It was Mary Anne,” Bucky reminded him, rolling his eyes and pouting. “You knew that.”

“I knew it before you woke me up at one in the morning, sure,” Steve said, shoving Bucky’s shoulder. “Course, I’m probably lucky on that account. If it was Evie, you’d have been in by ten with a tie on the doorknob. What’s with this one? Hair? Eyes? Legs? Smarter n’you- which ain’t hard?”

Bucky took the push and rolled over on his stomach, folding his arms and pillowing his head on them. “Freckles. Real cute freckles, both cheeks, nose, right down her blouse, far as I could see.”

“Looking down a dame’s blouse,” Steve scoffed, smacking Bucky’s ass as he straddled his thighs. “The Hell is wrong with you? Oughtta tell your ma.”

“What are you going to do?” Bucky asked.

“Gimme the slick,” Steve ordered. “And keep talking about your girl. Gotta make sure she treated you right, don’t I? And that you weren’t embarrassing yourself.”

“We went to the pictures,” Bucky said, digging the little tub of petroleum jelly out of the bedside table drawer and handing it back to Steve. “Some love story, it was cute. N’then we went dancing, I liked that. She was good. Light on her feet, followed real well. Knew just what she was doing.”

“Did she know what you were doing?” Steve asked, resting the tub between Bucky’s shoulder blades. “Looking down her blouse. She have on a skirt or trousers?”

“A skirt, obviously,” Bucky said. “Dames don’t wear trousers out dancing.”

“They oughtta, going with you,” Steve lightly cuffed the back of Bucky’s head, then fiddled with the tin until Bucky heard it open and his breath caught a little. “What were you thinking, watching her skirt swish around when you were dancing with her? Were you looking at her legs?”

“She had nice stems,” Bucky protested. “What am I supposed to do? Dancing skirts go up, you look at her calves and ankles. That’s the point of a dancing skirt, Rogers. Ain’t like I tried to put a hand up it.”

“No, but you thought about it, or you wouldn’t have mentioned it, would you?” Steve pointed out, and Bucky huffed and buried his face in his arms. “You cake-eating, skirt-chasing, no good playboy.”

“Mm, easy on the abuse, Rogers,” Bucky sighed. “I came home, didn’t I? Brought you a Coke. I been a good boy.”

“Mm, all right,” Steve conceded, dropping down and kissing Bucky’s hair. “I ain’t really surprised you were thinking about her chest, honestly. Been thinking about her chest since five minutes after you met her.”

“She wears that little crucifix,” Bucky protested, grinning, pulling Steve’s arms around his neck. “It’s right there in the middle of all those freckles. A guy gets a little jealous of Jesus, is that so terrible?”

“It’s pretty terrible,” Steve said, nibbling along the shell of Bucky’s ear. “I sincerely doubt the Messiah feels the same way about Mary Anne’s bosom you do.”

“That’s true,” Bucky said, closing his eyes. “Ain’t like I’d ask him to leave, either. He can stay. Go for a little ride.”

“Are you seriously-” Steve snorted with laughter, sitting back up slowly, stroking his hands down Bucky’s bare back, teasing his fingers along the top of Bucky’s undershorts. “That’s worse! I thought you said you were being good.”

“I didn’t say nothing,” Bucky protests. “I just thought it, is all.”

“Mm-hm,” Steve murmured, tugging Bucky’s shorts until he lifted his hips to let Steve drag them down off his ass. “What were you thinking, exactly?”

“I think I’d want her on my lap,” Bucky said, grinning, cuddling the pillow under his face. “Just, you know. Riding it. Get those perfect breasts bouncing up and down, take Jesus with ‘em, that’s all.”

“You confessing to that?” Steve asked, shaping Bucky’s ass with both hands, smirking when he ground his cock into the sheet. “Impure and lustful thoughts, James Buchanan. And implicating Christ Jesus in your fornication aspirations. How are you gonna explain this to Father Hoolihan come Sunday?”

“Very vaguely, I’m sure,” Bucky drawled. “Mm, baby. Your hands are warm. That feels nice.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Steve scolded, giving Bucky’s left cheek a smack. “We were talking about you and your dame, I don’t need any directions from the likes of you.”

“I’m sure you don’t,” Bucky sighed, rolling his hips into the bed again as Steve teased the crack of his ass. “Mm. She’s a little bigger than the other girls I been seeing lately. More like- oh! You remember Ruth? With the, mm. The hands. The piano teacher?”

“The hands you kept saying would look real pretty playing your dick?” Steve quoted, managing to sound wholly unimpressed even as he smirked at the back of Bucky’s head. “I might recall Ruth, sure. She had a pretty smile, didn’t she? Coral lipstick, you said it put you in mind of peaches and ice cream, and it suited her.”

“Tried telling her that,” Bucky said, sounding sulky. “She told me peaches are yellow and I ain’t near as charming as I think. Ain’t no pleasing some people.”

“You’re a man of constant sorrow, surely,” Steve said, grinning wickedly when Bucky hissed at Steve’s index finger, slick and warm, pushing into his ass up the second knuckle in one stroke. “If you did manage to get Mary Anne and her crucifix on your lap and bouncing, Buck, then what?”

“I’d, mm. I’d see if. _Jesus_ , Steve!” Bucky’s back bowed as Steve’s finger slid across his prostate. “Jesus, baby, _Jesus-_ ”

“Mm, I like your stories,” Steve said, smug, slipping his finger back slowly and pushing in again with a second one, his grin coming back when Bucky hissed at the stretch even with all the extra lubricant on Steve’s fingers. “I’d like ‘em better if you could figure out a way to fantasize about going all the way with a dame that didn’t make you sound like a heel, when I know you ain’t, not really.”

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky tried, keening softly when all it got him was another merciless thrust. “Steve, Stevie-”

“When you gonna get yourself a dame that treats you as good as I do?” Steve asked, leaning back to watch Bucky writhe on his fingers. “One that knows you’re actually all sweet and sap like a maple caramel and she could probably just, mm. Pick up her skirt and sit on your face and you wouldn’t even touch her with anything but your tongue if she didn’t tell you.”

“ _Fuck_ , nngh, Stevie, _please_ ,” Bucky gasped, thrusting frantically into the sheet. “Please, baby, _please_ , I’m gonna, I’m gonna-”

“You ain’t got permission,” Steve said, smacking Bucky’s ass even sharper than before. “You go off without permission, I’m gonna take care of _myself_ , and _you’re_ gonna sleep on the sofa.”

Bucky’s hips went mostly still, but for his trembling and the way he kept trying to widen his thighs in spite of Steve straddling and sitting on them.

“That’s better,” Steve said, adjusting his own posture, tilting his head to better hear the ragged quality of Bucky’s breath. “Now. Mm. What else do you like about Miss Mary Anne besides her pretty freckled chest? You think her nipples are pink or brown? How far down do those freckles go? Tell me about those legs you were ogling. Maybe they’d make you a nice, warm, speckled scarf? You got leave to speculate.”

Steve twisted his wrist deliberately, chuckling when Bucky’s answer consisted of burying his face in the pillow to muffle a loud moan.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Best Friend Thirst Ever Had" is the Coca-Cola slogan from 1938.
> 
> I am a delightful human being. Never forget it.


End file.
